50 shades of loki
by Katherine Bleackheart
Summary: Lana runs into the god of mischief. Then something sparks.
1. Chapter 1

50 Shades Of Loki

Rated: M

a/n: Let me start by saying I do not own Loki or asguard or Thor or anything marvel. I hope you guys enjoy. This is my first fan fiction. Have fun.

Walking through the court yard of the palace, Lana looks for her friend. She turns around a corner and bumps into Loki. The papers he was holding in his hand fall to the ground.

" Oh, my lord. I am terribly sorry." Lana bends down and picks up the papers. Loki stands there and watches. Lana stands back up slowly to try and make her blush go away. She holds out her hand with the papers in it and he takes the paper.

" What is your name girl?" Loki said sternly.

" My name is Lana my lord. " She curtsy.

" And what business do you have here in the palace?"

" My friend said she was coming in here to talk to Thor and I was trying to find her."

" Who is your friend?" Loki looked at Lana suspiciously.

" Her name is Jane. Jane Foster. Do you know her?"

" Yes I do shes my brothers new fling."

" She is not just his fling. She loves him. "

"My brother does not love.."

"Im sorry but i always heard it was you who does not love."

"Oh is that right?" Loki smirked.

" Yes," Lana backs up slowly. " But It was just what I heard."

Loki steps closer till he has Lana pinned to the wall. His hand is on the other side of her head on the wall.

"What do you think Lana?" He smirk widens to a cocked smile.

Her breathing got heavy and shallow.

" I think," She looks around to find an escape from the situation. " I think I need to go." She squirms out from between Loki and the wall and runs around the corner.

She stops to catch her breath and thinks about Loki. Her breathing was still heavy. " _What had just happened to me?"_ She though. as she slouched against the wall Jane and Thor came around the corner.

" There you are!" Jane yells from down the hall. " Where have you been hiding. I have something important to tell you. "

Lana perks up and smiles. "What would that be?"

" Thor do you want to do the honors? " Jane looks up to Thor.

" We are engaged." Thor's booming voice shook in Lana's head for a moment.

She finally could hear again. " That's great Jane. I'm happy for you."

Lana couldn't help but think, " _oh dear. Loki. Hes so irresistible and yet now we will have the chance to see each other more. I don't know how I feel about this. "_


	2. Chapter 2

Loki walked to Lana's room. He opened the door and walked in. She quickly covered herself with a towel and blushed.

"What are you doing in here Loki?" She asks as she turns her head.

He moves closer to her and she steps back. This keeps going till she is pinned to the wall again. Her breathing is heavy. He leans in close enough to where his lips barely brush hers.

"You're going to be seeing a lot more of me now it looks like. " He smirks then exist the room.

Lana stands there in shock of what just happened. Her face is several shades of red. She continues on getting ready for bed and lies down.

The next day at Jane and Thor's engagement party, Lana saw Loki and blushed and turned away to speak with Jane.

"Jane, I need to talk to you. " Lana stops and looked up at Thor, "In private if you don't mind."

Jane followed Lana out the door to the garden.

"What is it Lana?" Jane had a concerned look on her face.

"It's Loki."

"Ignore him."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because he is flirting with me and…. He almost kissed me last night. He came into my room while I was indecent. I also think…. I might like him. Oh Jane what should I do?" Lana starts to turn redder and begins pacing up and down the pathway of the garden.

Jane takes a moment to process the situation and then approaches Lana closer.

"Well, what about Loki do you like?" Jana asks

"Everything Jane. He is gorgeous. I love his eyes, his hair, his scent, hi touch, his voice. It's all so perfect Jane. "

"Well, have you thought about addressing him with this? It might work out." Jane suggested.

"No I can't do that."

"Why can't you?"

"Because I'm too shy." Lana admits.

"I think you should tell him. That's the best you can do right now." Jane tries to build her courage up.

"Ok, I will. Thank you Jane." Lana walks away to go find Loki.

A/N: Leave me comments and let me know what ya'll think. Thanks so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Lana marches to Loki's room and barges in. Loki had just walked out of the shower and he was shirtless with a towel wrapped around him. He turns his head and smirks.

"What brings me the honor Lana?" His smirk gets bigger as he continues on his business.

"I need to …..," Lana turns away and blushes. "I need to talk to.."

Before she could finish her sentence Loki had his lips pressed to her and she was lifted off the ground. Loki slams her to the wall as the kiss is deepened. He sets her down and looks at her.

"Now what did you want to talk about?" He stares down at her. Loki was always taller than her.

"Oh, nothing." She blushed. Her breathing was heavy.

Loki pushes closer against her. He begins nibbling on her ear and blowing gently on it.

"You are very beautiful Lana." He whispered in her ear.

She found herself enjoying his touch. She held onto him so she wouldn't fall. Her arm gripping his neck and the other gripping the arm that was exploring her body.

"Loki," Lana stops and tries to stop him.

Loki stops. "What is it? Don't you want this?"

"I do but we need to establish something. I don't just want this. I want you fully." She finally admits to herself and him.

"Is that right?" Loki had a smug look on his face and stepped back.

"Ya." She turns from him.

He turns her back toward him and kisses her roughly. He picks her up and slams her down onto the bed.

"I'll be yours if you be mine." He looks down at her.

"I will do anything for you Loki."

He climbs onto her kissing her roughly again, his hand exploring her body. She lets out a sigh and he grunts.

A few hours later laying in bed, they hear a knocking at his door.

"Loki, are you in." They hear Thor's voice.

They both rush to get dressed. Lana runs to the bathroom just as Thor opens the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are you not dressed yet? We have a meeting with father in five minutes?" Thor boomed.

"I just got out of the shower. I'll be there in just a moment." Loki watched Thor nod and leave the room.

Loki gets dressed and Lana hears the door shut before coming out of the bathroom. She watches Loki get dressed.

"Would you like to go with me?" Loki asked

"Is this not family matters only?"

"Yes but you became part of the family when you slept with me." Loki smirked.

"I don't have anything to wear." Lana said.

"Look in that closet over there I have a dress you can wear." Loki pointed to the closet in the corner.

Lana opened the closet door and saw a gorgeous emerald green dress with black heels.

"This is beautiful." Lana tells Loki.

"You like it?"

"yes." Lana says as she puts the dress on.

Loki watches her and admires her body. She turns around and he is breathless. The dress shaped her curves and her scarlet red hair looked stunning against the emerald green.

"You look stunning darling." Loki smiled.

"Thank you." Lana blushed and turned away. Before she even know what hit her Loki's lips were pressed against hers.

"We should go now." Loki said pulling from the kiss.

Lana wraps her arms in Loki's and they walk down the hall together. They enter Odin's office.

"Look at that girl who does she think she is?" Lana heard one of the council women say.

"Why is she here!" Odin's voice was booming and stern.

"Because I asked her to be."

"This is for family matters only not for you and one of your whores!" Odin yelled.

"She is not one of my whores. She is part of the family." Loki began yelling back.

Lana tried to hold back tears. Gripping tighter on Loki's arm.

"Whatever let's just carry on with the meeting." Odin disregards the matter and moves over toward Thor.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki continues to hold Lana close as they walk toward Odin and Thor.

"we needed to talk about Thor's engagement to Jane." Odin said.

"Is that not Thor, Jane, and your job?" Loki mentioned.

"It is but this involves you to we may throw a bachelor party for Thor."

"He does not need one of those."

"I want one Loki." Thor added.

"Well, count me out."

Loki takes Lana and they walk out. After the doors have shut Lana looks up at Loki.

"Why won't you throw him a party?"

"I am tired of being second best to Thor. He always gets everything and I am done being a part of it." Loki looked away from Lana's gaze.

"I see." Lana hugged Loki.

Loki was taken by surprise at the sudden display of eventually softens up and hugs her back, kissing her forehead.

"What do you say we go back to my room?" Loki smirked.

"I would love to."

They get back to Loki's room and he picks Lana up and sets her down on the bed.

"Can we talk and get to know each other?" Lana asks.

"Sure anything you want darling." Loki tightens up and fidgets.

"OK. Tell me your likes and your interests."

"Sexual?"

"Why not if were going to be sleeping with each other then why not." Lana got nervous.

"How about I show you..." Loki paused and looked away from Lana. He got up and helped her up and opened a closet that had a lock on it.

When he opened the closet, She saw whips and handcuffs and chains.

"I see." Lana shifted her weight.

Loki kissed her passionately. He pulls out a blindfold and a couple pairs of handcuffs then continues to kiss her. He picks her up and slams her against the wall keeping her pinned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He blindfolds her as he is kissing her. Lana nips Loki's lip. He lets out a grunt.

"You should not have done that."

Loki throws Lana onto the bed and handcuffs her to the bed. Lana gets a little nervous of what he might do. He kisses up and down her body then licks her lower part. She moans.

"Shut up." Loki demands. She grinds up to his mouth.

"Stop moving." Loki demands. He feels her about to climax.

"Don't get off yet." He continues to tease her and make her super excited.

"I can't hold it any more Loki" Lana screams out.

He penetrates her hard. She starts screaming immediately in pleasure. He thrust and she gets off instantly. He shows no mercy and no signs of letting up. He begins to get off. Lana is still screaming. He starts to grunt and moan.

"You have a beautiful body." Loki moans out as he gets off inside her.

When he is finished he cleans up and puts his pants on.

"That was amazing." Lana admitted to herself and Loki.

"There is more where that came from." Loki smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

"Loki?" Thor yells from his room.

Loki was just out the door and he walked in to see what Thor wanted.

"Yes, brother?"

"Where is my tux?"

"In the closet."

Thor get his tux on as Loki exits the room. Loki goes to Lana's room and knocks on the door.

"Come in." Lana yells through the closed door.

When Loki opens it he see her in her emerald green dress with the green jewelry set he had bought her.

"You are stunning darling." He kisses her.

"Thank you dear. I have to look good for Jane's wedding. "

"Do you still want to be my date?" Loki asked looking down.

"Of course I do."

"Good."

"We should head down there. They might start to wonder where we are." Lana suggested.

She grabs a hold of his arm and they walk to the courtyard.

They take there seats in the courtyard and the ceremony begins.

Jane walks up the ale and meets Thor at the alter. They say there vows and kiss.

"They are finally married." Lana says existed.

"Yep. Meet me in my room in five minutes." Loki says.

He leaves and moments later Lana leaves to. She walks to his room and opens the door slowly. There are candles lit and Loki in the center of the room. He turns around and he smiles at her. He gets close to Lana and kisses her.

"I have something to tell you Lana."

"Yes?"

"I..." He pauses for a moment. "You are the only woman I have ever felt this way for. I care about you more than anything else on this planet and I don't want you to ever leave."

"I'm not going anywhere if you don't push me away."

"I..." He hesitates again. kisses her again then holds her face and stares into her eyes. "I love you Lana."

Lana smiles and almost cries. "I love you to Loki."

"Will you do me the honor and be my girl no marriage yet but announce to asgard that you are my girl."

"Yes I will. "

Loki kisses Lana.

"I love you." He says with his lips barley touching hers.

"I love you to Loki."

A/N: I finally got a new computer so I will try to add a chapter every day till the story is done. Please comment and let me know where you would like this to go or if i can fix anything. Thanks for your favs and follows.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki grabs Lana's hand and they exit the room together. As the lady's in the asgurdian court begin talking rumor gets around fast to Jane and Thor.

"Did you hear? Lana and Loki. who would have thought." Jane says to Thor.

"Yes it is rather interesting. I am very happy for them. I wonder how long this has been going on?" Thor paces upset that his brother didn't tell him first.

"How do you know it has been going on longer?" Jane asks Thor.

"My brother has seemed very happy lately and I was wondering what was the cause of this but now I know. " Thor faces Jane. "Either way I am happy my brother has found someone that makes him this way."

Jane kisses Thor.

"We should throw them a party."

"That is a wonderful idea darling." Thor kisses Jane on the forehead. "We'll start making plans straight away."

Jane walks to the palace party planner and tells him about the surprise for Loki and Lana. He gets the things ready and begins planning immediately.

Back in Loki's room.

Lana is moaning. "I love you Loki."

Loki, sweating " I love you to Lana."

They hear a knock on the door and Loki goes to answer it. A servant on the other side of the door is ready to tell him the news.u.

"My lord, you have been invited to the party in the ball room at 5 evening. Bring lady Lana. Dress formally."

"Thank you." The servant bows and goes about his business.

Loki turns to Lana. "Do you still have that green dress I bought you?"

"Of course I do dear. Why?"

"WE have been invited to a party. I will wear something to match the dress. We don't have much time to get ready tho so get dressed."

Lana kisses Loki

"Yes dear."

They get dressed and hurry to the ball room for fear of being they get their, there is a banner that says congrats Loki and Lana.

"I have a feeling this party is for us my love." Loki whispers to Lana.

They continue to walk to the middle of the floor and Thor comes out.

"Brother! Why did you not tell me you fancied lady Lana?"

"Well, We didn't know how we felt about each other until recently."

"Im so happy for you" Jane comes out to.

" We are here to celebrate my brother and lady Lana. Let the party begin." Thor booms through the room.

"Why do this for us?" Lana asks Jane.

"Thor and I love seeing you both happy and to be honest we hope you guys get engaged tonight."

"Jane." Lana says blushing.

"It's true and completely possible. Thor is already planning to talk to Loki and nudge him into it."

"Oh, you guys are to kind."

"We only want whats best for you both and want you both to be happy."

Lana hugs Jane and whispers thank you.

"So, brother, are you going to marry Lana?" Thor looks at Loki.

"I would like to yes but not just yet."

"Whats the wait?"

"I don't think she is ready." Loki looks at Lana from afar.

"I bet if you ask her she will say yes." Thor tries to build him up to ask her.

" Do you really Think so?"

"Yes and I know you have the ring in your pocket go ask her."

Loki looks at Thor grabs the green ring box out of his pocket and begins to walk over to Lana.

Loki grabs Lana's hand and pulls her to the middle of the floor and gets down on one knee.

"Lady Lana," She begins to tear up and every one gets silent. "Will you marry me?"

Every one sat silently and patiently for her answer.

A/N: Sorry to leave with a clif hanger but I want to know y'all are still reading Thanks so much for being patient.


End file.
